In an enterprise, data is stored at multiple locations in different data formats. An Open data (Odata) provides a mechanism to represent the data in different data formats by a common data format. When a client request is received at the enterprise then the data in Odata format may be used to execute the client request. An Odata service may then forward the execution result to the client.
In some instances, a user at the enterprise, for example a system administrator, may want to modify the data execution or data communication process when handling a client request. For example, a system administrator may want to add a user authentication step before the result of execution is delivered to client. At present, Odata does not provide the flexibility to modify any parameter during handling of a client request, which is undesirable.